


Cuddling Quandary

by GuyOfShy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Lissabelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Lissa wants to cuddle and Maribelle is more than happy to oblige, until she realizes that she’s lost track of time.





	Cuddling Quandary

“For the last time Lissa, could you at least do me the courtesy of attempting to control your laughter? It makes it that much harder to kiss you while you keep squirming, you know.”

Even when Maribelle stopped kissing her, Lissa couldn’t seem to stop giggling.

“And for the last time, I can’t, okay?” Lissa sucked in an excited breath. “It tickles,” she said shyly, knowing how silly it sounded.

Even in the middle of her scoldings, Lissa’s happy laughter curled Maribelle’s lips into a smile as well. She could call herself a dignified lady all she liked, but to not smile at Lissa’s gleeful laughter was inhumane. Maribelle rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss Lissa’s blushing cheek again, all across one and then covering the other. Maribelle’s gentle pecks made Lissa’s skin shiver in a delightfully tingly way, as if she were under some kind of spell. It reminded her vaguely of some curse Tharja might invent, but calling it a curse would be incorrect. She felt far too happy with Maribelle to call this feeling anything other than wonderful.

She started giggling again just thinking about it as that ticklish feeling spread and Maribelle followed it dutifully. Maribelle had always been rather flirtatious with her, but Lissa couldn’t remember when she had started being so forward about it. Not that she could complain, or dwell on it much longer, as Maribelle’s lips had found their way down her neck.

"Don't you think this kind of behavior is unladylike of you?" Lissa joked.

"Not at all. I'm merely displaying my love,” she said between kisses. Smiling, Maribelle crawled back up to demonstrate with another kiss to Lissa’s lips. "Do you wish me to stop?"

"No way.”

Maribelle smiled and kissed her again. She much preferred Lissa to squirm than to sass her, anyhow.

From the brief pause, however, time caught up with Maribelle in a sudden rush. How long had they gone on like this? Had she gotten carried away again? Just how many times had she kissed Lissa? She blushed imagining the number, thinking that it _was_ very unladylike of her, though she was well aware that Lissa didn’t actually mind. Lissa hadn’t stopped her, after all…

No, she was setting a bad example for Lissa by giving in to her whims all too easily. But then again, as her girlfriend, that was a perfectly good thing to do…

“Maribelle?”

“Ah, sorry, dear. What is it?” She only glanced at Lissa, feeling mildly embarrassed by her indecisiveness.

“You okay?”

“Fine. And you?”

“Fantastic,” she murmured, sounding happily lost in Maribelle’s embrace, though her eyes were concerned for her. “But, do you want to take a break I mean?”

“I’m partial to the suggestion,” she admitted. “On the one hand, I would love nothing more than to continue making you so happy, but truthfully, Lissa, I am beginning to think that we’ve been carrying on with this for too long already.”

“So, you want to switch?” Lissa tried with a sideways glance.

Maribelle didn’t allow herself to even begin to consider it, as she found it all too easy to surrender to that suggestion.

“It’s getting quite late for cuddling, is it not?”

“What? No, it’s not that late!”

“It is and you know it! I won’t be cajoled so easily into staying up all through the night, not when we’re to travel so early in the morning tomorrow.”

“C’mon Maribelle… Please?”

“We really should be asleep already Lissa,” Maribelle asserted, laying her head on Lissa’s chest and nuzzling up below her chin, bringing their cuddling session to a close despite not receiving her share of smooches in return. She recognized that it was her own fault for getting carried away and would live with the consequences.

“Oh, fine.” Lissa pouted but hugged Maribelle again, reluctantly giving in.

“Now, don’t be so sour about it darling. Your pleasant dreams will suffer for it if you do.”

“Does that explain why you toss and turn all night then?”

“Hardly.” Rather than lifting her head to frown, Maribelle huffed out a breath, not needing to look to know that Lissa was smirking. “I just worry that you won’t receive the peaceful sleep that you deserve.”

That part was true, at least. Whether or not worrying for Lissa was what made her toss in the night, Maribelle could never know, but she liked to think that it was.

“How could I not with you next to me, Maribelle? If anything, I’m worried about you not sleeping well since you won’t let me cuddle you back.”

“That’s sweet of you to say, but I’ll make do. Besides, you made up for in spades the lack of kisses tonight with your ardent affections from yesterday. The bruise you left on my neck is proof,” Maribelle mumbled shyly, not caring to mention that she had slept soundly that night. Or that she might have been trying to leave a similar mark on Lissa tonight. She prayed that Lissa couldn’t feel her cheek warming against her.

“What’s sweet is how much you worry about me,” Lissa chuckled. “Um… by the way, have I ever tossed in my sleep?”

“Only occasionally. Why?”

“Well, I’m sorry for waking you, then. I just wanted you to know that it’s not because of you or anything. I’m serious about you being next to me helping. So you don’t need to worry.”

Maribelle lifted her cheek away from Lissa, knowing that doing so would allow her to see the red in it, and leant forward on her elbows to kiss Lissa again.

“I’m glad. And for the record, your presence is quite relaxing for me, as well. So don’t ever worry your pretty little head about me not sleeping well, alright? I would never forgive myself if you lost sleep over me.”

“Sure.”

Truthfully, Maribelle would have loved nothing more than to stay awake with Lissa all through the night, even just to spend it holding each other and nothing more.

She laid back down before she felt compelled to start smooching Lissa all over again.

“Good night, darling.”

“Sweet dreams,” Lissa returned cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> When I decided that I was going to start seriously writing Lissabelle stuff I knew right away that I needed to write a cuddling fic, so, here you go.
> 
> I had planned to finish this before Valentine’s because I had an entirely different pseudo-Valentine’s-themed fic I wanted to write, but I couldn’t find the motivation to do it. Despite feeling supremely depressed when writing this fic, I had an easy time with it, granted it’s a pretty short and simple fic. I had it all framed out but when I started writing it, their dialogue flowed in a slightly fluffier direction that sounded more natural, and I’m happier with this version. But please, let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
